


Cupcakes And Conversations

by Vinishrutha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinishrutha/pseuds/Vinishrutha





	1. PLEASE READ :D

This is the story about a girl who takes over her Grandmother's bakery after she passes away. She meets a boy at the funeral and ever since then, has a bad impression of him in her mind. How is he gonna get on her good side? We'll just have to see ^_^   
Stay connected:  
\-- Instagram : 1D_erful_1D  
\-- Twitter : Vini_Tommo  
I'll tweet or post a reminder on ^^^, after I post each chapter! And my friends and I have a website too! You can become a member at:   
www.1derful1dforever.webs.com  
Don't forget to follow, vote and comment if you liked it! Much love. xx

PLEASE READ:  
DO NOT comment below about your own fanfictions. If you want me to read them, Inbox me. Otherwise, please don't, it just isn't polite.   
And don't steal ideas. That's the simplest way of putting it. But otherwise,

ENJOY READING!


	2. Introduction

W. Mandeville Bakery, Holmes Chapel.  
It was such an amazing bakery with workers that worked very happily together. It was owned by an old lady for over 15 years.   
But sadly, one day, she passed away. No one knew the reason why. The staff that worked there couldn't take it at all. She was like a mother to all of them. But, it affected one boy, especially. And his name was, Harry Styles. She was a lovely woman, very kind to everyone, but there was something about Harry, something special, that drove her to love him just a little more than the other staff.  
But no one knew who she had left the bakery to in her will. No one knew anything about anyone in her family. All they knew was that she had a daughter, who died a few years back in a car crash along with her husband. The couple had a daughter, who stayed with her grandmother during the holidays. She was about sixteen years old and studied in a boarding school in a nearby city.  
And her name was Emily Parker.  
~*~*~*~*~  
A/N : Hello Everyone! Okay, so I wasn't exactly sure what to write for Introduction, but eh :P The next few chapters will start going pretty fast. Please Vote and Comment! And lemme know if there's any suggestions you have, I would really like to improve my writing. Thanks so much for reading! -Vini xx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s POV:   
The funeral was today and I was really upset. I felt so bad that she was dead. But there was nothing we could do about it. She was pretty old.  
So, when it was time, I got dressed it a black suit and went to the nearby church for the ceremony. There weren’t many people there. Just all the staff and a few of her old lady friends. It was a small group. But there was a girl, who was standing in front of the crowd. She was making a speech. I didn’t know who she was, but God, she was beautiful. She had really dark brown straight hair, that came all the way down to her middle back and she was in tears as she spoke. And her cheek bones. They were so defined. I’m usually more into Blondes, but this girl was just.. I needed to find out who she was.  
And so, when she was done with her speech, she walked back to the crowd and sat right next to me, cuz that was the only seat left, luckily. She turned to me and smiled politely. She then turned away awkwardly. That’s when I realised that I was staring at her with a blank expression on my face, like I had just seen a ghost or something. Then, some other people went up on the podium and made their speeches. I turned to her and then said, “I honestly don’t know why people are making such a big deal about her”.   
She looked at me confused and asked, “Excuse me?”   
“Yeah, I mean, she was old anyway and was bound to die one day. It just happened to be a few days ago. I don’t even know why this is so important to these people. It doesn’t even matter”, I said, laughing a little.  
She looked at me angrily and asked, “Then why are you even here?” She glared at me, got up and went to sit somewhere else. Seeing that there was no other place to sit, she decided to stand near some other old ladies. Wow, someone was in a bad mood. Whatever, I actually thought I liked her. So, after the funeral, we all went home and I tried to forget about what happened today. That girl, she was something special. She was rude, for sure, but there was something about her. Pushing all my thoughts away, I just went to sleep.  
A few days later, I woke up and went to the bakery again. That’s what all of the staff have been doing for the past few days, anyway. It had been a week since the old lady who owned Mandeville Bakery died, and all of us had no idea what to do. We had no job and no one to tell us what to do either. Every day, we sat in the café, waiting around for something to happen, although we knew nothing was going to. I mean, what could we expect? For the old lady to walk back in? We all knew quite well that that was not going to happen. But we still waited around, for some kind of miracle to happen. That day, when we were just sitting on the café chairs, something happened that hadn’t happened in quite some time now. The café front door opened, which rang the small bell that hang from the top of the door, catching all of our attentions. All of us turned to look at the door in shock. And there stood a familiar girl, holding a large suitcase in her left hand and a guitar bag in her right. My eyes travelled from her feet to her face and that’s when I realised who she was. Oh my god. What was she even doing here? I thought I saw the last of her at the funeral.  
A/N: Heyo! Right, so here is the first chapter. And you guys probably already guessed that the girl at the door is Emily. For those of you who didn’t guess it, and thought it was the old lady.. I honestly don’t know. You should get your brain checked or something :P Just kidding, but seriously. This isn’t Harry Potter. People don’t just have resurrection stones in their pockets. Lol xD  
Anyway, I know it’s kinda lame and short. I’m so sorry about that. I decide to start a new chapter whenever I find a good place to end the previous one. But, I hope it’ll get longer and better soon. Thanks for reading! Vote and Comment! – Vini xx


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s POV:   
My eyes travelled from her feet to her face and that’s when I realised who she was. Oh my god. What was she even doing here? I thought I saw the last of her at the funeral. Yet, there she stood, prettier than she was the other day.  
Emily’s POV:  
I got a call sometime last week about my grandmother. I was shocked to hear the news, and since Mom and Dad weren’t around either, I had to take care of things myself. She had left the Bakery to me in her will and I was so shocked to hear that, because, honestly, I had no idea how to bake, let alone run a bakery. But, it was the least I could do. I loved her very much and I was her only Grand Daughter. She always spoke about one of her employees. She said he was like a grandson to her. She always spoke of him, although I can’t seem to remember his name.. Oh yeah! It was Harry, I think. If there was one thing I was looking forward to at the bakery, it was meeting this Harry boy. I figured I would have at least one friend quite soon. I was really upset that she passed away just a few days before I was to visit her from my Boarding school as we had our holidays starting that weekend. But, I know that if she’s watching over me now, she definitely wouldn’t want me to mope around and be sad all day. She would want me to get over it and move on. That was one thing I really loved about her. No matter how old she was, she never acted that way. She was always so dynamic and active for her age.  
Anyway, so I packed my things from my room at School and travelled by train to Holmes Chapel. When I got there, I went straight to the funeral, wearing a black satin dress that she had bought me, the last time I visited her, during the holidays. At the funeral, I met this boy, who was literally crazy. He had come to the funeral, all dressed up, but seemed to be so disrespectful. Apparently, he had “no clue why all those people were making a big deal of the old woman who had just died”. It was so sick, how people thought like that. Anyway, I was to go to the bakery the next day morning, to take over. I wasn’t ready at all, but I had to do it. I had to do it for my Grandmother.   
|| The Next Morning ||  
I woke up, pretty excited. I had seen the bakery before, but I had never met any of the staff. There was another girl Grandma spoke about. And her name was Rose. So, today I was determined to make at least one friend. I hope it’s Harry. I wanna meet him first.   
So, I left the hotel I was staying in temporarily and took a cab to my Grandma’s home. I’ve missed this place so much. It wasn’t a big home, because she lived alone. But it was so warm and welcoming. This was where I was gonna stay. It just had one old sofa and a TV in the living room. And a simple bed in the bedroom, along with a bathroom. I thought of renovating a bit. But not today. Today was gonna be mad busy. I had to get used to running the Bakery before I thought of doing anything else. So, I left my suitcase in the bedroom, but took my guitar, since I had guitar lesson every evening at 7. I locked up the house and walked to the bakery, cuz it wasn’t too far off. It was just a few blocks away.  
When I got there, I decided to leave the guitar in the store room till I finished work and closed up at 6, so I could go straight to my guitar class by 7. When I walked into the store, I just froze. There were about 7-10 people sitting on the café chairs. But my eyes stayed on one boy. I could swear, I’ve seen it before. And that’s when I realised. What was he doing here? I thought I saw the last of him at the funeral. But, apparently not. I walked in further. A girl came running towards me and hugged me. I didn’t hug back cuz I didn’t know who she was. She had Blonde hair, and she was really pretty. A  
“Hey, Em! Oh, don’t mind me calling you Em, okay? How are you?”, she asked, excitedly.  
“I’m fine, thanks. Sorry, but who are you?”, I said, trying not to sound too rude.   
“Oh, silly! I’m Rose. Rose Anderson”, she said, smiling.  
“Oh, hey Rose! Grandma told me a lot about you”, I said politely. And I think that’s when all the other staff realised who I was and came running towards me, hugging me and introducing themselves. Then my eyes switched back to the boy sitting in the corner of the room. He had curly, dark brown hair and was smiling politely at me. But I still can’t forget what he said to me at the Funeral. How can someone be so insensitive about an old lady’s death? Gosh.  
So, I walked up to him and just said, “Well?”  
He stood up and smiled, showing off his dimples. I always fell for dimples. But, this boy got on my nerves the very first time I met him. So, there’s absolutely no way I’m gonna fall for him.  
Then he spoke. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” And that’s when I got the biggest shock of my life. He was Harry? The boy Grandma said was ‘polite’? What was she even talking about? He was so rude! Even at her Funeral! Maybe, he pretended to be all nice to her. That is so sick. But, my Grandma was such a clever woman. She couldn’t have possibly believed his acts. We’ll just have to see. But one thing’s for sure. I’m gonna be giving Harry a real hard time, for what he said to me at the funeral.   
A/N: YAY! Emily’s first appearance! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for Reading! Vote and Comment! – Vini xx


	5. Chapter 5

|| The Next Day ||  
Emily’s POV:   
For the rest of yesterday, all of us just got to know each other. And I have to say, Rose is such a nice girl. I mean, we’ve become great friends. I got to know a few of the other staff too. They’re all so sweet and welcoming. And then there’s Harry. He doesn’t seem to be as rude now, which is weird, because I had a lot of evil stuff planned for him in my head, for what he said during the Funeral. I guess he’s forgotten it all. What a jerk.  
After Grandma died, the bakery kind of shut down. Well, not exactly. Just that, everyone who had heard of her death, never visited the bakery again. Everything was all dusty and old. And it was my job to get everything back to the way it was, running smoothly. So, I started cleaning the whole place, a few hours after I got there yesterday. Rose offered to help, which was really sweet of her. So I agreed. It would’ve been impossible for one person to clean all this mess up alone. All the staff had left to go back home, when Harry offered to help us too. I didn’t respond, so Rose agreed. And so, he started putting things away and helping us clean too. We literally worked all night on the Bakery, till it looked brand new.   
This morning, the three of us woke up in the middle of the Bakery, with mops and buckets lying around us on the floor. I woke up first, and then I woke up Rose. Harry was still sleeping and I didn’t bother to wake him up. He could sleep there forever, for all I care. But he looked so angelic lying there on the ground. Whatever, I still hated him. That’s when I noticed Rose staring at me as I was looking at Harry sleeping. She raised one eyebrow at me, and I just simply replied saying, “Oh, Shut up.” She just laughed and we started putting all the things away. While doing that, I told her why I hated Harry so much, because she asked. I told her everything about the Funeral and what he said to me. And when I was done, all she said was, “Whatever you say, Em.”  
Confused, I asked, “What do you mean?”  
“Harry usually isn’t that rude. I mean, I’ve known him for almost a year and a half, and he’s never said anything like that before. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. Why don’t you try talking to him today?”, she asked.  
I thought for a minute, then shook my head no and said, “I don’t think so, Rose” She stared at me disapprovingly. “No, it’s just that, ever since the first time I met him, there’s something about him that makes me hate him”, I added, bluntly.  
“Oh, come on”, she begged. “Harry’s really nice, once you get to know him”, she said.  
“We’ll see. Hopefully, he manages not to get on my nerves today”, I said, laughing a little.  
Just then, Harry woke up. Oh shoot. I hope he didn’t hear any of that.   
Harry’s POV:   
Last night, Rose, Emily and I stayed up cleaning and clearing the Bakery. It was actually really fun. The sad thing is that Emily is mad at me. And I figured out why soon enough. I shouldn’t have said those things to her at the Funeral. But anyway, I decided to give it a shot and try to talk to her today. That’s when I woke up and heard voices behind me, talking softly. It was two people, both girls so I’m guessing it was Emily and Rose. So, me being me, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.   
“We’ll see. Hopefully, he manages not to get on my nerves today”, I heard one of them say. Probably Emily, I recognized her voice. She laughed a little. I love her laugh. Then, I rolled over, sat up and said, “Good Morning, Ladies!”   
Rose replied, “Morning, Harold”, evilly grinning. Emily snickered at my name.  
I pouted and whined, “Don’t call me Harold”. I hear Emily giggle.  
“Got that one to laugh, didn’t I?”, I said, hi-five-ing Rose as she laughed. Emily just shook her head and rolled her eyes, like I was acting like a child that wanted attention. I then went up to her and said, “Good Morning, Emily”, sweetly.  
She began to speak, but then hesitated. She then turned to Rose, and Rose just whispered, “Just do it. C’mon!”  
Then she said, “Hello, Harold”, she said sarcastically, with a smirk.  
“It’s fine if you call me Harold”, I said smiling, although I really hated it. Her smirk turned into a glare as she turned and walked away. I looked at Rose confused, as she just closed her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly.  
Later, we cleaned up the mess we had made last night and just sat around in a table. Today was going to be the first day we reopened the Bakery. We were just waiting for the rest of the staff to come to work. But I had other things on my mind. How was I going to get Emily to talk to me and forgive me for the things I said to her at the funeral? Who knew? But I determined to make myself do it, one way or another.  
A/N: See how I ended with a song reference? Lol xD  
And Emily really hates Harry doesn’t she? I wonder what he’s gonna do to make her talk to him. We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we? Thanks for reading! And please try to tell all your friends about this fanfic. It would really mean a lot to me <3 Vote and Comment – Vini xx


	6. Chapter 6

Emily’s POV:  
The Bakery has finally opened. I figured that news would have spread that the old lady’s grand daughter was coming to town to take over the Bakery. But what they didn’t know was that, I was only here for the summer and then I had to go back to my Boarding School. I couldn’t stay here. But I’m gonna leave that to worry about later. For now, I had to take care of business.   
And lemme tell you, Harry has been driving me up the wall. Every chance he gets, he just has to try and talk to me. I find it kinda cute that he keeps trying and keeps failing, but I still hate him for what he told me. What does he expect me to do? Just forgive him and fall for his adorable dimples and get lost in his dreamy green eyes and ju – Wait, what was I talking about? God, I need to focus and sort out my priorities. There are more important things going on, Emily. Forget about Harry. And now I’m talking to myself. This just keeps getting better and better.  
Anyway, so it’s been a few days since we opened up and people come crowding in, every single day! It’s a really nice feeling you get watching so many people eating happily. I don’t know why. But to be honest, I’ve never baked before. There, I said it. I’m ashamed to be called my grandma’s only granddaughter. She was a Baking Queen and here I am, not even knowing how to ice a cupcake.   
Today, after opening up, I realized that I was getting sick of managing whatever everyone else was doing, so I decided to join the Baking team. And it’s not because Harry was in it too. Trust me, if I had known Harry was gonna be in the kitchen, I would’ve just stayed outside, waiting tables or something. But I always found baking interesting; I just never had the motivation to learn how to.  
So, there I was, trying to ice a cupcake, but something just went wrong every single time. I was making a mess, when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me from somewhere. I turned around to see Harry staring at me, smiling cheekily.   
“What?” I asked.  
“Nothing. Um, sorry for staring but it was just fascinating to watch you ice that cupcake”, he said, making air quotes when he said ‘ice’.  
“Yeah, more like pour the icing all over the cupcake”, I said laughing a little. And when I looked back at him, he had both eyebrows raised, like he was surprised that I even responded to him politely. That’s when I realised it myself. What was I doing? Why was I talking to him?   
“Uh, are you saying you can do it better?” I asked him.  
“I accept the challenge. Step aside, Princess”, he said as I moved away. He grabbed the icing bag, and slowly, patiently and so professionally iced the cupcake. He then did a few more and put on some toppings on them too. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was so perfect. It was like in all those cartoons, with the little swirl on top. It looked really great. And then I realized I was staring at them, with an open mouth. I immediately stepped forward and examined them. Perfection is what they were.  
I just looked up from the cupcakes and stared at him. He leaned over and said, “Want me to teach you how to do it? There’s a simple way, I can tell you”, he said. It was so tempting to know, because that cupcake was just so good! So, I gave in and I knew that was exactly what he was expecting.   
So, he taught me. For quite some time actually. But I finally mastered it. Wow, I just iced this chocolate cupcake, just like the one he did first. I was really happy. And to be honest, I had fun doing it. Harry’s not as bad as I thought he was. I mean yeah, he could get on my last nerve, but I kinda liked how annoying he was. When I was done, I said, “Wow, it‘s beautif-“He cut me off.  
“You’re beautiful”, he said smiling. I just stood there shocked, staring at the floor and blushing like crazy. “Uh, there’s something on your.. lemme get it for you”, he said reaching for my nose. I shut my eyes and waited for him to wipe the icing off me, but instead he took some fresh icing and put in all over my face. “Harry!!” I yelled running after him. Thankfully, we were shutting down, so no one was really in the kitchen. He ran and I ran right behind him. And just then I saw him slip and fall in front me, and obviously I tripped over him and fell too. We were both on the ground, laughing hysterically. I honestly don’t know why it was that funny, but neither of us could stop laughing.  
After we stopped laughing, we got up and went outside to the backyard to hose ourselves off, because we were covered in icing and flour. Wow, what a mess. So, when we were hosing off, he started staring at me again until I spoke up. “Dude! What with all the staring?”, I asked.  
“Uh, sorry, it’s nothing.”, he replied. I nodded and didn’t even bother to ask again. After we were done, we closed up and I had to go for my guitar class. But when I was about to say goodbye, he offered to walk me to my class. I agreed, since it was only a 10 minute walk.  
So, we started walking in silence. It wasn’t awkward silence. It was peaceful, until he spoke up.  
“So, um, listen...”, he started and I looked at him. “About what I said at the funeral, I –“, I cut him off.  
“No, Harry. Forget about it. I honestly don-“, then he cut me off.  
“No, Emily I need to say this, please. Just hear me out for 5 minutes”, he begged.  
So, I gave in. But what possible explanation could he have for what he said to me? I’m still a little mad about it, so if he just gave me time to get over it, it would’ve been fine. But it was obvious that he was desperate to tell me something. So, I let him.  
A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter! But really, what is Harry gonna tell Emily? Curious much? Lol, you’ll have to wait though :P And I’m thinking of posting two chapters a day. I don’t know though. Maybe a little encouragement would help :D   
Thanks for reading! Vote and Comment! – Vini xx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry’s POV:  
The whole today, I was thinking of how to explain to Emily that I didn’t mean what I said to her at the funeral. I really enjoyed today. We finally spoke and that made me extremely happy. I mean, what more could I ask for? We iced cupcakes together, which is a little sappy, I know, but it was still really fun. And then something really embarrassing happened. I had just finished teaching her how to ice a cupcake when I told her she was beautiful by mistake. Not that I didn’t mean it, she was beautiful. But it kinda just slipped out of my mouth. And she blushed so much; her face was as red as a tomato! It was kinda funny though because later she chased me around the kitchen because I spread icing over her face, which was extremely hilarious at the end, because we both slipped and fell down. Then even when we were hosing ourselves off, I kept thinking about whether or not she would forgive me for what I said to her. And she caught me staring at her, which was also embarrassing, but I guess she forgot about it.   
And now, we’re walking to her guitar class as I offered to walk her. And I decided I was going to tell her, finally.   
“So, um, listen...” I started and she looked at me. “About what I said at the funeral, I –“, she cut me off.  
“No, Harry. Forget about it. I honestly don-“, then I cut her off.  
“No, Emily I need to say this, please. Just hear me out for 5 minutes”, I begged. She thought for a while and then agreed. How was I going to tell her this?  
“Okay, look. I’m just gonna come out with it straight. What I said at the funeral.. I honestly didn’t mean it” It didn’t look like she believed me, but I still continued. “See, your Grandma was like my second mom away from home. I loved her so much. She was the sweetest, most clever woman I’ve ever known. After my mom, of course. But when I heard that she died, I just couldn’t take it. I was fine before the funeral, but when I got there, I completely lost my mind. And then, you sat near me, and you looked so beautiful that night and I guess my brain stopped functioning once and for all.. I don’t know. But I swear, I didn’t know you were her granddaughter at the Funeral. I just thought you were this random girl. I never meant those things; I didn’t know what I was saying. Look Emily, I’m really, really sorry about what I said. Please forgive me?”, I said, breathing out a sigh of relief after I finished my explanation. It was like I just ran a marathon, I was breathless. I looked at her hopefully. She had no expression on her though.  
“Oh come on! Don’t tell me that HUGE speech had no impact on you!”, I whined and she just laughed.  
“Harold, I forgive you”, she said smiling. I honestly think that’s the first time I’ve been so happy to hear someone call me ‘Harold’. I smiled at her widely.  
“YES! SHE FORGIVES ME! WOOHOO!”, I yelled out loud. All the people walking on the street looked at me like I was crazy and laughed. This lady who walked by, stopped us and asked, “Are you two dating?” And both of us answered together, but not quite the same thing.   
She said “No” and I said, “Not yet.”  
She turned to me, looked at me weirdly and started laughing like crazy. And let me tell you, her laugh was contagious, because I started laughing too and I couldn’t stop. The lady just shook her head and walked away. And, so we kept walking to guitar class, still laughing.  
I’m so glad we’re friends now. I mean, I couldn’t ask for anything more. She forgave me and I was really happy about it.   
Emily’s POV:   
Wow, I actually believed what Harry said. I was almost in tears when he said those things about Grandma. She really was the sweetest and most clever lady I ever knew. And I was glad we were friends now. He’s really sweet and who knows, maybe we’ll even become great friends. All I know is, for now, we’ve got to stop laughing, because the whole neighbourhood thinks we’re crazy.   
A/N: Heyo! Well, Em and Harry finally made up! YAY! So, I shall quote, “And I’ve been waiting for this time to come around” – Zayn the handsome Malik. Anyway, I really do hope they become great friends, or more ;) And please try to spread the word about my fanfic. I would really appreciate that :D  
Thanks for reading! Vote and Comment please! – Vini xx


	8. Chapter 8

|| The Next Morning||  
Emily’s POV:  
I woke up, really happy about what happened yesterday. In fact, it was nothing at all, but something about the incident just kept me smiling the whole night. Before yesterday, I had a really different image of Harry in my head. But now, everything’s changed. I was really excited to go to work today, so I quickly showered, wore a black lace, full arm top and some skinny jeans and ran out the door.   
When I reached the Bakery and walked in, there was no one there and lights were out. That was odd. In fact, I was a little late because I took a long shower and still no one was around. Just as I was thinking that, I realised it was Sunday! Oh damn, we don’t work on Sundays! What was I thinking? As I was about to walk out, I heard a bunch of people yell, “SURPRISE!”, in unison. I turned around to find the entire staff standing there, all smiling.   
“What is going on?”, I asked, confused.  
“We wanted to throw a party to welcome you, silly!”, Rose said, running up to me and hugging me.   
“Aww, you guys. Thank you so much. But you really didn’t have to. I felt welcomed enough with all of your smiling faces the other day. Except for Harry’s of course”, I said, laughing. Everyone laughed along. “Speaking of which, where is Har-”, I was cut off.  
“RIGHT HERE!”, I heard him yell from the back of the counter. “I had to make a special entrance, didn’t I?”, he asked, walking towards me. I shook my head no, laughing.  
“Oh, come on. I’m cool like that”, he said as he hugged me. I just froze and then loosened up and hugged him back.   
He broke from it, and smiled at me, me doing the same. And that’s when Rose came up to us and asked, “Uhh, did I miss something here? Cuz, just yesterday, you guys were clawing at each other, and now you’re all-”, she stopped talking and made these weird kissy faces. No one else saw this, because they were all busy engaged in their own conversations.  
“Eww, Rose..”, I whined as she held her hands up in mock defence. “We made up yesterday after work”, I said, smiling.   
“Thank God for that”, she said.  
“That’s right Rose”, Harry said as he put his arm around my shoulder. “Em and I are now, officially-” I was staring at his hand that lay on my shoulder, when he took it off and said,”.. friends.”, as he cleared his throat, awkwardly. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.  
After that, everyone just went back home, except for Harry, Rose and I. We thought maybe we could hang out for while. So, we decided to just go to Starbucks and then maybe just walk around in the streets for a bit. It was still morning, so we all just wanted to get to know each other.  
After we got ourselves a drink each from Starbucks, we just ended walking on the streets for a long time. I learnt that Harry had a sister called Gemma and she was really pretty. And I know that, because he showed me a picture of her. His parents are divorced and his mom remarried. And he had been working in the Bakery for about a year and a half and he absolutely loves it.  
And then there’s Rose. She has a younger brother called Nate, and apparently he’s really annoying, but I know she’s just saying that. All siblings do. Then I told them about myself a little.   
“I have a sister. Her name’s Trina. And yeah, I’d say she’s really annoying too, but I still love her.”, I said smiling. And then I told them that I go to a Boarding school and that I’m only here for the summer, and when I said that, Harry’s face fell. “Something wrong?”, Rose asked him. He didn’t answer. I shook his shoulders and yelled, “DUDE!” and he just said shook his head. I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t ask just as yet.  
Just then, Rose’s phone rang; it was her mom. She wanted her home immediately, so we said bye and Harry and I kept walking until we reached a park. We both sat on the bench and just said nothing, so I brought it up.   
“Harry, what’s wrong? When I said I was gonna leave after summer, you face didn’t look too pleasant”, I said laughing, trying to loosen the tension in the air.  
“Nothing. It’s just that, I didn’t know you were gonna leave, so it kinda hit me hard..”, he said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry..?”, I said. I wasn’t exactly sure what to say.   
“No, it’s not your fault. Don’t apologize. I mean, I just started becoming friends with you, and I love your company”, he said and then added, “Do you have to go?”  
“Harry, of course I do. I mean, you can’t expect me to stay here, can you?”, I said as his face fell again. “Look, if it makes you feel better, I’m staying for a whole two months. We can do so much by then. I promise, we will have the best time together, ever. Don’t be upset about it. We need to make sure we make the best of all the time we have and-”, he cut me off, but not by talking. He just hugged me and I hugged back. I actually think I’m gonna miss this Doofus.   
A/N: Hello! Well, honestly, I’m finding a little hard to slow things down. I mean, I have a lot of ideas, but they’re running out. Like, a lot has already happened in the last 5 chapters. So please bear with me, if the updates/chapters are lame and slow. I promise, it’ll be worth it =)   
Thanks for reading! Vote and Comment! – Vini xx


	9. Chapter 9

Emily’s POV:  
“So, where do you need me to drive to?”, he asked about 10 minutes into the drive.  
“Umm.. just keep going. I’ll let you know where to stop”, I replied, smiling. I was really excited about the surprise, myself. But I was still worried about him getting his hopes up too high for nothing.  
“Harry, I’m not exactly sure what you have in mind, but I’m scared that you’re gonna be disappointed when you see what I have planned, and..”, I started, when suddenly, he took a sharp turn and parked the car on the side of the street.  
“Uh, what are you doing?”, I asked confused.  
“Come out of the car”, he said, smiling a little. He looked a little nervous. I wonder why. And when I did, that’s when I saw where we were. It was Honeymoon Avenue. And you won’t even believe it when I tell you how beautiful this road was. It looked a little artificial, but I absolutely loved it. It was a clean road, with a few cars parked on the side, with beautiful trees shedding pink flowers. It was a breathtaking sight. Before, I didn’t even know where we were, because I was too lost in my thoughts about Harry and me liking him. Anyway, I wonder why he parked the car here.  
Harry’s POV:  
“Harry, I’m not exactly sure what you have in mind, but I’m scared that you’re gonna be disappointed when you see what I have planned, and..”, she started. I couldn’t take it! It was time. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna ask her out. There’s no turning back now.  
So, I turned the car into a lane and recognized it immediately. Honeymoon Avenue. As cliché as it seems, I was gonna ask her out right here, right now on Honeymoon Avenue. After we got out of the car, I could tell she was really confused, and that’s how I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be out of the blue.   
She was looking around, her back facing me when I reached for her arm and spun her around. She was gonna fall when I caught her. She blushed like crazy. And I found it really cute when she did that.   
“I need to ask you something”, I started. She smiled at me, waiting for me to say it.  
“Emily”, I said, breathing heavily as she laughed at me.  
“Harry, what is it?”, she asked looking into my eyes, seriously. I took one big breath and said it.  
“Will you go on a date with me?”   
She looked so shocked, but she looked like she was glad I asked her. Maybe she liked me too? I was so scared of what she was gonna say. I was breathing really weirdly. I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never been this scared of something. I guess that’s what makes Emily special. I mean, I’ve dated many girls before, but nobody compares to her.   
After that, I’m not sure what happened, but it seemed like forever before she replied, but it was probably like 5 seconds.   
Then she finally said, “Harry, I’d love to”, she smiled at me. She reached for my hand and held it.   
Wow. I was not expecting that. It feels like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was so happy, I was speechless. I just stood there, thinking of all the things we could do together over the next 2 months.  
“Uh, Harry?”, she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.   
“Sorry”, I said, blushing and walking back to the car.  
”It’s cool. So where are you gonna take me?”, she asked, rather excited. Oh shoot. Way to go Harry, you asked her out without even thinking about where you were gonna take her.  
“Well, I was thinking.. I could.. um.. I haven’t thought of it yet, but..”, I started, but she cut me off.  
“That’s perfect!”, she said.  
“How is that perfect? If anything, it would the opposite. I asked you out without any planning, what so ever”, I said, a little ashamed of myself. You would think of all people, I wouldn’t make such a stupid mistake, because I’ve dated quite a few girls and I should have practice, but I guess not.  
“Oh, you’ll see”, she said, smirking and getting into the car.   
“Let’s roll!”, I said.  
After a little bit of driving, with our fingers still intertwined, she told me to park the car, so I did. We got down and walked a bit, till I spoke up.  
“Where are we going?”, I asked and then she stopped walking.   
“We’re almost there! Put this on”, she said handing me a blindfold. Where did she get that from? Anyway, after I put it on, she walked me a little and then we sat on the ground.  
“Can I take it off now?”, I asked.   
“Alright, Pushy. Open up!”, she said and as I did, she yelled “Surprise!”  
I cannot believe she did this for me! It’s so beautiful. I looked around me slowly, waiting for everything to digest. We were sitting on a blanket on a big patch of grass. There was a basket, which had food, I hope, because I’m starving!  
“Emily..”, I started, but she cut me off.  
“You don’t like it, do you? I’m so sorry. I knew I should’ve done more! I just couldn’t think of what else to do. God, I knew it. I’m so sorry. I don’t-”  
“Em, I love it. I can’t say it in any other way. I just love it. Thank you so much”, I said.  
“Oh, really? Good”, she said relieved.   
“Well, alright then. And since you have nothing planned for our first date, I thought maybe this could be it, if you want. Or it’s okay. Whatever you want”, she said nervously.  
“Emily, again. I absolutely love it. This would probably be better than anything I could’ve planned. So, is this officially our first date?”, I asked, hopefully.  
“Yeah”, she said, smiling and looking into my eyes.  
A/N: I’m sooooo sorry I haven’t updated in such a long time!! I was really busy. So, here’s an exciting chapter. I really hope you guys like it! He FINALLY asked her out and she said yes! That’s so cute! I’m so happy! :D Thanks for the patience <3   
And, thanks for reading! Vote and Comment! – Vini xx


	10. Chapter 10

Emily’s POV:  
I cannot tell you how excited I am that Harry and I are on our first date! I never thought that he liked me too, let alone ask me out. The feeling was just overwhelming. And to be honest, I was quite speechless when he asked me. I was in two minds about saying yes to him, because I knew he had had many girlfriends before this; he told me that himself. But I decided to give him a chance. And I’m glad I did, because I am having so much fun with him right now. This date is going better than I thought it would. I had set it up as just a picnic, but since he asked me out on a date, I thought this would be perfect. And I wasn’t surprised when he said he hadn’t planned anything, because that was typical of Harry. But I also thought it was kinda cute how he didn’t think about where to take me, before he asked. I mean, I get that he was so nervous about asking me, that he didn’t think of anything else. And I know confidence is supposed to be attractive and all, and I don’t know about other girls, but I think shy guys are the cutest.  
Right now, we’re just lying down on a blanket and it’s about 04:45 in the afternoon. We’re holding hands, looking up at the sky and trying to identify the shapes of clouds.   
“Oh, that looks like a flower, doesn’t it?”, I said.  
“Nah, you’re way off. It’s a fish trying to eat a pregnant lady. Or is it the other way around?”, he said. I laughed out loud and looked at him. He was laughing too. Like crazy. He couldn’t stop. And watching him laugh made me laugh too. It was so contagious!  
“Harry, stop laughing!”, I yelled. And as soon as I said that, he sat on top of me and started tickling me! And I’m really ticklish, so that didn’t turn out good.  
He then stopped tickling me and looked straight into my eyes. I never noticed how green his eyes were. They were so beautiful. We just kept staring at each other, until he started leaning forward. Oh no. Was he gonna do what I thought he was gonna do? Jesus. He’s gonna kiss me. Think fast, Em! What should I do? Maybe I should kiss him. Yeah, I think I’ll do that.  
BOOM!  
It was thunder. Oh great. Just when I wanted to kiss him, nature decided to give me a heart attack. Harry shook in shock and then started laughing. Again.   
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it”, he said, nervously sitting back on the ground next to me, even closer this time. He held his hand out for me to hold it.  
“It’s fine, honestly. Stupid thunder”, I yelled at the sky, like an idiot. He just laughed. This was awkward.  
“So, I have one more thing planned for us”, I said getting up, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the moment.  
“There’s more? Emily, this has been so amazing and all, but that’s really too much to ask for-”, he started.  
“You didn’t ask for this. Now, shut up and let’s go”, I said, laughing at how rude that sounded.  
“Fine”, he said, shaking his head disapprovingly.  
“Where to this time?”, he asked.  
“Well, this is the embarrassing part I was talking about, but it’ll be fun, for sure”, I said as we got into the car.  
We drove a bit before I told him to park on the side of the street again. He looked at me, confused, before I grabbed his hand and we ran across the street.  
“Em!”, he yelled, running with me.  
“Just come on!”, i yelled back. We were now waiting at a bus stop; but for a valid reason. I checked the schedule last night and a double-deck bus was supposed to be here by now. And that’s when it came, quite empty. A few people standing and waiting for the bus, got in but still it was a little empty, which was good. We both ran up the bus, and got up onto the open top. The bus started moving, so we sat down.  
“Where are we going? We could’ve just taken the car you know?”, he said.  
“Oh, but we’re not going anywhere”, I said. He looked confused.  
“What do you m-”, he started when I grabbed my phone and started playing music out loud. I stood up and started singing out loud to whatever was playing.

Woah-oh-oh,  
It’s always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh,  
It’s always a good time

“Dude, come on! Sing with me!” I yelled as he just stared at me like I was crazy but then smiled and stood up.  
“If you’re gonna be crazy, we’re doing it together”, he said as he joined me.

Slept in, all my clothes like I didn’t care,  
Hopped in to a cab, take me anywhere,  
I’m in, if you’re down to get down tonight,  
Cuz it's always a good time  
Good morning and good night,  
I wake up at twilight,  
It’s gonna be alright,  
We don’t even have to try it’s always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh oh oh oh,  
Woah-oh-oh,  
It’s always a good time

I cannot tell you how much fun this was. People on the road looked at us in awe. Some of them looked at us with a ‘Stupid teenagers’ look while a bunch of others just laughed and smiled at us. No matter how embarrassing this was, we both were enjoying ourselves, till... It started raining.  
Oh my god, now? This was just getting better. And it didn’t even start off with a drizzle. No, it immediately just poured. The both of us were getting drenched.   
“Come on, let’s go back down!”, I yelled to Harry as I walked away from him. He caught my hand and pulled me close to him, till he was looking straight into my eyes.  
“No”, he said, plainly. He leaned in closer and closed his eyes. He was gonna kiss me. Well, he was gonna try. Again. Suddenly, the bus stopped and I fell back, but he caught me, with his hand on the small of my back. I just stared at him as he pulled me back up to stand. I just smiled at him, and went back down as he followed me, closely behind. I wanted to kiss him too, but this was just hilarious. This was the second time he tried and something or the other just kept stopping us. Oh well.  
When we got off the bus, it was raining harder, so both of us decided to run to the car. When we got in, we just sat there and looked ahead breathlessly. Suddenly, we both started laughing at how weird that whole incident was. We sang extremely loudly on the top of a bus, it started raining, we almost kissed and we had to run to the car, while it was pouring really hard. He then turned and looked at me and just stared into my eyes. Don’t tell me he was gonna try again.  
Harry’s POV:  
I was gonna try again. I’ve tried to kiss her twice, but both times, something or the other stopped us. I have to do it now. It think she wants to kiss me too. But I don’t know yet. When I tried the other two times, she didn’t pull away, so I guess that’s a good sign, right?  
We were both dripping wet and I just turned and stared at her. I moved in closer and so did she. Okay, it was all going good for now. Our lips finally met. They were soft, really soft and I could taste her strawberry lip balm, no matter how girly that sounds. It was a slow kiss. We broke away and she just smiled at me.   
“Third time lucky, huh?”, she asked, laughing a little. I smiled back, held her hand and drove her to her home to drop her off.   
When we reached and got out of the car, I spoke.  
“Em, that was hands down, the best day of my life. Thank you so much for all of today. No one’s ever done anything like that for me before. And I have had quite a few girlfriends, but they still haven’t done anything like that. And you planned this before I even asked you out. You’re pretty amazing”, I told her, smiling.  
“No problem and I think you did both of us a favour by asking me out today. Because, I was starting to like you a little bit, myself. But I’m really glad you did”, she said, blushing.   
I leaned in and kissed her one more time. I could feel her smiling through the kiss. I said good night and walked back to the car. I drove back home, smiling at how proud I was of myself. I finally built up the courage to ask her out. And it all worked out fine.   
I was seriously the happiest man alive, if you could call me a ‘man’.  
A/N: I’m so sorry this took so long, but I had a problem with my laptop and stuff. I had to reset it, so I had to back everything up, download everything again and blah, blah, blah.  
But I think this is one of the longest chapters I’ve written, so I’m pretty happy with how it turned out :D  
Thanks for reading! Vote and Comment! –Vini xx


	11. Chapter 11

Emily’s POV:  
Oh my God yesterday was so amazing. The best date I’ve ever had. I‘ve had quite a few dates before with my ex-boyfriend, but they were nothing like yesterday’s. Harry’s definitely someone special. When I was around my old boyfriend, I was really insecure and self-conscious about how I looked and how I walked and all. But with harry, it was different. I felt like I could be myself and not worry about him judging me or anything. And I don’t know why, but he’s definitely a keeper.  
The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of my door bell. I checked my phone for the time; it was 07:00 AM. Oh no, I was late for work! I rushed to the door and opened it to see a very chirpy Harry standing there saying, “Hiiiiii!”  
“Hey! What’re you doing here?” I asked him, as we both walked back in.  
“You’re late for work”, he said, raising one eyebrow.  
“Yeah, I know. I just saw the time. So, why aren’t you at work?” I asked him.   
“I thought I’d walk you, if you don’t mind. Uh - You know? I’ll just go, if you don’t wanna-”, I cut him off and grabbed his hand.   
“I’d love that, Harold”, I said, smiling. He just blushed.  
“Wait here. I’m gonna get dressed and then we can leave”, I said. He nodded and sat down on the couch. I went in and changed and when I came out, I couldn’t find him. Great.  
“Harry? Where are you?” I yelled.  
“I’m in the kitchen, Em!” he yelled back. What was he doing in there? I walked in and saw him at the stove, with his back facing me. I snuck up behind him and tickled him from the back. He jumped and an omelet flew into the air, but he caught it on the plate he was holding.  
“Oh God, Em. That was close”, he said. I just laughed and asked him, “What are you doing?”  
“I made you breakfast. I just found some stuff in the fridge and realized that you hadn’t eaten since you woke up, so.. here”, he said, handing me the plate with a fork.  
“That’s so sweet! Thanks so much, Harry”, I said, hugging him. I sat down at the table, while he put away all the stuff he used. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. It was really weird. But I didn’t question it, I was starving! So I dug in. And can I tell you, it was so good! I did not even expect that!  
“Dude!” I exclaimed. Harry sat down at the table, right next to me, alarmed.   
“What? Is something wrong? I didn’t put enough salt in it did I?” he asked worriedly.  
“Yes, something is wrong! And it’s not the salt. You didn’t tell me you were such a great cook! Oh my god. Just – wow. This is the best breakfast I’ve had, ever since I came here”, I said. I was speechless.  
After that, we just locked up the house and walked to the bakery, hand in hand the whole way. On the way, he seemed a little nervous.  
“Harry, what’s on your mind?” I asked, worried. He didn’t say anything for a while but then spoke up.  
“I wanted to ask you something, Em. It’s nothing, really. Just… can I call you my girlfriend yet? Cuz I really want to...” he pondered. I was a little shocked, I wasn’t expecting that. But I knew the answer.  
“Duh!”, I said, elbowing him lightly. He blushed and brought me closer to him and put his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just walked in silence to the Bakery.

When we got there, everything was normal. In the kitchen, Harry just kept looking at me, smiling. And Rose noticed that, because at around lunchtime, she walked up to me and asked, “Why is Harry staring at you so much today? What’s going on?” she seemed desperate for some answers. I told her to wait there and ran to Harry.   
“I think we should tell Rose”, I said and he nodded. We walked to Rose and told her. Everything. She smiled and said, “I knew it. I knew it from the first day you two met. You guys are adorable”, she said as she winked at me.   
After that, we just spoke randomly about music and that’s when Rose brought up ‘The Script’. And they were my favorite band! I started fangirling right there. I told them how I had never been to one of their concerts and how I really wanted to. And Harry’s face changed just then.  
“What happened?” I asked him.  
“Uh-Nothing”, he said and I just left it there. I wonder what was going through his mind.  
Harry’s POV:  
Just when Em said she loved ‘The Script’, I got a fantastic idea. I had heard that they were gonna perform this weekend in Holmes Chapel. If I got her tickets to the concert, she would be really happy. Yeah, that’s what our second date is gonna be; a concert. Now, I just have to figure out a way to get tickets. I hope they’re not all sold out.  
|| THE NEXT DAY ||   
Emily’s POV:  
I was walking to Starbucks, because I wanted to get some coffee. And when I got there, the line was huge. When I finally got my drink, I turned around and bumped into someone, spilling my coffee all over them.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” I said, rubbing the guy’s shirt as I looked up at him.   
“Um, I think you’re making it worse...” he said slowly.   
He had sea-green eyes and he was staring down at me. He was taller than me, about 5’9’’. His hair was light-brownish; like a dirty blonde color.  
I just kept rubbing his shirt with my sleeve, till I heard a girl yell, “Why are you rubbing my boyfriend? Why’d it take you so long to get me my coffee, Lou? Was she holding the line?” she said, bitterly.  
“Jade…” he said.  
“I’m sorry”, I said, looking at him.  
“I’m Louis”, he said, smiling.” And you’re-“  
But Jade finished it for him. “Leaving.”, she said smiling, sarcastically.  
I just held my coffee cup tight and walked away. Wow, that was weird. People in London are usually a lot nicer than that. But her accent sounded American. She must’ve moved here a while ago. Who did she think she was? Louis seemed like a nice guy, but I honestly don’t understand how he tolerates her. That poor boy. I’m glad I have Harry and that I get to call him my boyfriend.  
A/N: LOUIS’ HERE! I’M SO EXCITED! This is gonna get a little interesting from this point on. I’m going to start introducing new characters every now and then too. Hope you liked it so far ^_^   
Thanks for reading! Vote and Comment! - Vini xx


End file.
